Those three Letters
by TotallyObsessive
Summary: Sometimes in life we have to sacrifice in order to gain. Yuriko had acted on instint in order to protect someone close to her, and it had cost her something dear something she was not prepared to lose. But in this loss she finds an unusual friendship.xOC
1. Her loss

**TotallyObsessive: Ok so this is going to be a short, few chapter, story. Not to long but I thought it should be more then a one- shot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone! Original character doesn't even belong to me… boo hoo. All Naruto Characters are property of kishimoto and Yuriko is my friends idea.**

Tears rolled down the girls pale face. The bandages around her eyes absorbing the salty liquid.

"I'm so sorry Yuri…" The pink haired nurse had a sullen look of sorrow on her face as the girl continued to cry silent tears. With one look back before she left, Sakura Haruno walked out of the room.

Less then ten hours ago Yuriko Kobayashi was out on a mission with her teammates, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga and her sensei Kurenai Yuhii.. They were ordered to terminate a large group of rouge ninja just outside konoha. They moved out expecting an easy mission after all, they were all Jonin and with the obvious exception of Kurenai, already 17 years old.

"_Alright, let's go kick some butt!" Kiba screamed punching his fist in the air._

"_Yeah let's go!' Yuriko agreed. Their teammates simply nodded and they all headed out._

_Not even 20 minutes after their departure they ran into the ninjas they were after. All hell had broken lose._

"_Kiba move!" Yuriko quickly tackled the dog boy to the ground as fire flew over their heads. Shino set up a barrier of bugs to protect them as the team went back to back. There were a lot more enemies then expected and now the team was surrounded. Quickly they all charged at their enemies taking them out one by one. Hinata seemed to be struggling as most of the rouges were going towards her. Yuriko had defeated her share of enimes and quickly rushed over to help her female teammate, when the sound of a loud howl of pain caused her to stop and turn around. Kiba was on the blood slowly seeping from his abdomen. The enemies were advancing as he struggled to get to his feet. Akamaru attempted to help but it was useless, he just couldn't do it. The ninja threw several kunais in Kiba's direction but Shino's bugs got in the way just in time. Shino rushed to Kiba's side and nodded to Yuriko who nodded back and ran over to aid Hinata. Kurenai was already helping her but the number of ninjas was overwhelming. Yuriko made her way to Kurenai._

"_How are they still fighting?" She managed to ask as she sent a guy flying backwards with a heavy kick. Kurenai panted._

"_I don't know. I never expected this many." Yuriko nodded quickly and turned as Kurenai ran towards one of the last enemies._

"_Hinata how are-" Yuriko stopped once again. Hinata was being help in place as another enemy did a series of hand signs. Yuriko didn't know what it was but she couldn't let Hinata get hurt. She was like a sister to her, Hinata was always there when Yuriko needed her and now it was Yuriko's turn to return the favor. Not even thinking, Yuriko acted on instinct knocking the rouge over with one strong chakra filled punch and quickly pushing her comrade and friend out of the jutsu's path, but as she tried to move she found herself stuck. One of the 'supposedly' defeated ninja had grabbed her ankles and syuck her feet to the floor with the little chakra he had left. Yuriko struggled as hard as she could as she turned to face the other man in a panic, as she realized he had relised the jutsu. _

"_Hope you like the dark." That was the last thing she heard clearly. It was the ninja that had attacked her. The sound of laughs and sneers seemed to spin around her. Everything seemed to be moving in a blurry slow motion scene. Suddenly she felt an uncontrollable pain in her head. As a scream slowly pierced her senses, everything went dark._

And that's all she remembered. She had woken up in the hospital her faced wrapped up in bandages, probably the reason why she couldn't see anything but black. She was confused as to why she had to wear it, but all she cared about at the moment was her team. She had asked Sakura, and was relieved to find that they were fine and would be visiting tomorrow. Yuriko sighed. She was about to ask that one burning question but, Sakura beat her to it.

"Listen, Yuriko. I have to tell you. When you were on that mission, serious damage was done to your eyes. Tsunade- sama is doing her best but…" Yuriko feared the words that might come next, and prayed they would never come.

"…You… you may never… never be able to see again…" Sakura wanted to cry. How could she say that to one of her best friends? The blow came fast and hard like needles on her skin. Yuriko couldn't believe it. She started to cry, wet tears seemed to burn her eyes but she didn't make a sound.

"I'm sorry Yuri…" As Yuriko heard the door close she began to sob into her knees. She tried opening her eyes but all she saw was darkness.

'_I hope you like the dark'_

The enemies words rang through her head as she let out another sob. She quickly tried to calm herself as she remembered why she had entered the obvious trap. She had saved Hinata; someone who depended on her eyes. Without her famous bloodline, she was considered useless and could not lead her family. So in her min, Yuriko had done the best she could to ensure her friends future, even if for a little longer. Yuriko smiled to herself, she had done the right thing.

"That's a really cute smile you know." Yuriko shot up. She had not heard the door open. She quickly looked around but stopped and frowned when she relized it would do her no good.

"Aw, now it's gone." The stranger frowned as well. "Sorry for intruding on ya; but I heard you crying and thought you could use some cheering up, maybe?" Yuriko sniffled and wiped her face.

"Thanks, but I'm not in the mood." She stated plainly. The boy frowned once again but quickly regained an understanding smile.

"So no happy making. Let's just talk. You look like you need someone to talk to anyway. Why don't you start with why your so down. I'm curious as to why my teammate was crying when she walked out. Had to be some bad news… or are you just close. Either way really, I'm pretty interested."

'Teammate?' Yuriko thought. 'But it doesn't sound like Naruto and Sasuke's…'

"Who are you?" Yuriko asked quieter then she wanted. The boy had an sincere smile on his face as he took a seat beside her hospital bed. Yuriko could feel his warm breath on her face but she was scarred to find out just how close he was.

"That's an easy one. I'm Sai. But just who might you be?"

**TotallyObsessive: Ok so** I know it's sad, but It'll get better I promise. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Two Hokages, tests, and  team?

**TotallyObsessive: OMG I know this chapter took forever I'm so sorry! Also…. it's really short but if I didn't end it here it would take forever to type and I'm in a rush today. Sorry for the inconvenience and remember I own Nothing.**

SAI. Three letters that, although she didn't know it, would change Yuriko's life forever.

"Sai huh?" The black haired boy nodded. Yuriko frowned. "You're going to have to tell me yes or no. Apparently I'm blind now." There was a long pause.

"So that's the problem…" The boy spoke very quietly, and Yuriko's facial expression did not change. "I am Sai by the way, yes." Sai. She had heard that name before, but where? Sakura had mentioned something… but if she could only remember what…

'That's it!' Yuriko thought.

"You're on Sakura Haruno's team then? Team Kakashi, or Yamato, I think. You're a fill in for Sasuke Uchiha but your on the ANBU level and you use some sort of Ink summons right? Sakura says you're a jerk sometimes." Yuriko still continued to frown. Sai laughed lightly.

"You sure know your stuff. All of that's pretty true… except the jerk part." Sai smiled and cocked his head to the side. "I just have bad people skills." Yuriko nodded.

"Right." She said still not totally into the fact that there was a stranger in her room when she couldn't see.

"But you still haven't answered my question." Yuriko tilted her head in confusion.

"What question?"

"Who are you?"

"Me?" Yuriko gestured towards herself.

"Yeah… who else have I been having a conversation with for the past ten minutes?"

"Well sorry. I f you must know-"

"Oh yes. I must." Sai said playfully. Yuriko grinned.

"Well then. I'm the 6th Hokage." Sai smiled to himself. He had finally got the girl to show her pretty smile again.

"Is that so?" he responded. Yuriko nodded trying to keep a straight face, but failing miserably. "Would you mind telling me what happened to Tsunade then?"

"She's on vacation." Yuriko said smoothly. Sai Chuckled.

"Suppose she is on vacation. What if I wish to speak with her?"

"Ah, but that's impossible."

"And why is that great 6th Hokage?" Yuriko laughed.

"Her vacation is permanent." Sai put on a little pout.

"Were you the one who sent her on that sudden vacation?" Yuriko shook her head quickly.

"Yuriko I-" Sakura stopped, her hand still on the door knob.

"Sai? What are you doing here? Are you trying to take advantage of her!?" Yuriko covered her ears. Since she couldn't see, her other senses had become sharper.

"Does it look that way?" Sai asked curiously.

"Well… I suppose not."

"Right. We're just having some fun times. Right Hokage?" Sai turned to Yuriko and she nodded with a smile. Sakura was glad her friend was smiling again, but she wondered how Sai had done it. He had never gotten anyone else to smile like that because of him.

"Alright well Yuriko I came here to-"

"So that's you real name?" Yuriko nodded.

"Yuriko Kobayashi."

"Nice name. Matches your smile." Yuriko blushed lightly at the complement. Sakura coughed uncomfortably.

"Anyway, Yuriko-"

"No Sakura. You must address her as Ms. Hokage." Sakura was irritated that she kept getting interrupted but showed a soft smile on her lips.

"Hokage- sama I must-"

"So is she ready?" Sakura growled annoyed she couldn't finish one sentence.

"No she's not, Tsunade- sama."

'Then why'd you call me?" Sakura frowned at Sai, who simply chuckled at the situation. Tsunade tuned to face him.

"Sai what are you doing here? Your not hurting Yuriko are you?"

"No I wouldn't dream of hurting her. We were just talking. Right Yuri?" Yuriko nodded but when she did give him permission to call her that? Tsunade nodded.

"Alright. Well Yuriko we are going to need to run a few tests." Yuriko was quiet for a minute then nodded.

"Okay." Tsunade silently nodded at Sakura signaling her to get the needed equipment. When Sakura came back Tsunade spoke again.

"Sai would if you wouldn't mind leaving for awhile." Sai nodded.

"Sure." Just as Sai got up Yuriko grabbed at his arm and turned to where Tsunade's voice seemed to be coming from.

"Tsunade- sama, do you think Sai might be able to stay? Please? I don't won't to be alone and you and Sakura have to concentrate on your work…" All eyes were on Yuriko, three mouths curved into soft smiles.

"Of course." Yuriko grinned.

"Thank you!" Yuriko turned slightly. "Sai, you'll stay right?" Sai chuckled.

"Yeah."

For some reason unknown to her, Yuriko was getting surprisingly used to the fact that she may not see again. Sure it would take some getting used to, but Yuriko knew she could do it.

The tests that Tsunade ran hurt, to say the least, but Yuriko didn't make a sound. When the pain was too much for her though, she would bite her lip to the point where it would bleed. It hurt both medical nins to hurt someone so close to them so much but it was something that had to be done. Then Sai would squeeze Yuriko's hand and, even if she couldn't see it, he gave her a reassuring smile. Yuriko squeezed gladly squeezed back and even if for a moment the pain seemed to go away. When the tests were over Tsunade and Sakura left. Yuriko was thankful for all they did, even if in he end it was all useless.

"Hey Sai?" Yuriko asked wanting to know if her new acquaintance had left the room or not.

"Hmm?" He responded looking at her.

"Th-" She let out a yawn. "Thank you." Sai smiled and tilted his head to the side, his eyes closed.

"Anytime." And then she passed out.

When Yuriko awoke the next day, her head felt as though it had been hit with a hammer.

"Ow..." Yuriko clutched her head.

"Hey Yuri's up!" Yuriko's hands moved down to cover her ears. She knew that voice.

'Kiba keep it down. My ears are sensitive now." Kiba flinched.

"Right… sorry." He said quietly. Yuriko frowned, she didn't mean to make him feel bad.

"Kiba, I didn't mean it that way." She began guiltily. "How are your injuries?" The boy in question smiled.

"I'm fine thanks for asking. But how did you know it was me anyway?" The dog boy asked taking a seat next to the short haired girl. Yuriko laughed.

"Kiba, I would know your voice anywhere." Kiba grinned.

"Who wouldn't?" The boys' expression quickly changed.

"Shino!"

"Hey Yuriko. How are you feeling?"

"Fine thanks." Yuriko wore a grin on her face. She was happy to have her friends with her.

"Way to ruin a conversation Shino!" Shino shrugged off Kiba's comment with a small 'whatever'. Yuriko laughed again as Shino sat down as well.

"I'm so happy you guys could come."

"Well, your our teammate, and friend, of course we would come. Isn't that right Shino?"

"Yeah." Shino nodded, noting that he would have to speak more around Yuriko for him to effectively convey his thoughts. Yuriko was so happy right now she seemed to forget her predicament or where she was for that matter. But something, or someone was still missing.

"Thanks guys, that means a lot. But where's Hinata and Kurenai- sensei?" Shino and Kiba looked at each other.

"Well you see…"

**TotallyObsessive: Yeah it was short but next chapter will be longer I promise. Thanks for sticking with me. **


End file.
